Heat
Heat is the fifteenth campaign level of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. In gameplay it's both a redux and a reversal of Safehouse, while in story it is the SAS team's fight to survive against Imran Zakhaev's supporters after the capture (and execution) of Khaled Al-Asad. Plot The level starts off with Captain Price, Soap (once again controlled by the player), Gaz and a random NPC (Non Playable Character) charging down to defend the hill, with Mac providing machine gun covering fire. The original plan is to deploy charges (antipersonnel explosives) at "Phase Line Alpha" near a church, and "Phase Line Bravo" near a tavern, then to hold out until extraction at a landing zone (LZ) at the top of the hill. However, after the simultaneous detonations at Alpha, the enemy (mistaking the S.A.S. team for a much larger force) eventually restore the mortars to force them back. MacTavish then mans a Minigun inside a crashed Black Hawk helicopter, holding off the enemy until enemy helicopters start deploying troops. Once Soap and the rest of the S.A.S. soldiers reach Phase Line Bravo, he has to use four detonators (one in each of the four windows of the second floor) in the tavern to manually detonate the Bravo charges. They retreat up the hill once more toward the same barn where they found Al-Asad the night before, after which the team holds off the enemy and allow Soap to use a Javelin missile system to take out four enemy tanks. However, despite the clearing of enemy armor the evacuation helicopter pilot deems the LZ "too hot," with multiple SAM launchers across the mountains, and the team is told to get to a new LZ at the bottom of the hill by a lake within four minutes or be left behind. Despite Gaz's anger at having to go back down the same hill just ceded to the enemy, Soap takes point and leads the team down the hill. SSgt. Griggs and his fellow Marines cover the S.A.S. as they board the helicopter; all successfully evacuated save for Mac who is presumed to have died providing sniper support for the squad. Tips * Instead of going to the edge of the cliff at the start of the level, the player can go up into the church tower and pick off the enemies with their M21. There is also a large quantity of RPG-7s up there. Don't stay there too long, however, as the mortar will eventually blow up the church and automatically kill the player. ** If the player picks up some RPG-7 in the tower and waits to use them at the point where Soap must man the Minigun, when the helicopters arrive it is a fantastic time to gain the Xbox 360 achievement 'Bird on the Ground'. ** Or, immediately man the Minigun as the player is still able to kill some of the enemies and they also are able to destroy the helicopters that airdrop more enemies, as they only take a burst each. * The tavern in which the player uses the detonators has an AK-47 Grenadier with about 5 GP-25 grenades, a G36 and a M249 SAW lying on a bed. * The barn has RPDs, P90s, Dragunovs, G36Cs, and of course, the Javelin. * After a certain amount of time at the barn, after destroying the enemy tanks with the Javelin, the enemies stop spawning, leaving the player with the ones that are already there. If the player is fast enough they can take advantage of this, especially on Veteran. * When running down to the final LZ, go down through the field to the west and keep to the west while running down as it has less enemies. Only shoot enemies which are an immediate danger - just keep running fast and utilizing cover when appropriate. * Using smoke grenades is vital to the player's survival on Veteran difficulty, in order to provide much needed cover. * When making your way to the LZ, don't be afraid to use air support, as it has 10 uses, and is very useful for taking out many enemies very quickly. Transcript Cutscene Gaz: E.T.A. on the chopper's at least a half hour, Captain Price. Captain Price: No good. we'll be corpses for ten minutes by then. Every Ultranationalist psycho in Zakhaev's pocket is about to show up on our doorstep, coming to claim Al-Asad. Gaz: Or what's left of him. Captain Price: Right. We'll set charges along phase line Alpha on the southern hill... ...and more along phase line Bravo. We'll delay them all the way back to the top, and hold our ground at the extraction point in the fields around the farm. Any questions? Gaz: Let's do this. Present day - eight hours after Al-Asad's death. An Ultranationalist is heard on a speaker ordering the SAS to surrender. Captain Price: Ignore that load of bollocks. Their counterattack is imminent. Spread out and cover the southern approach. SAS: Sir, they're slowly coming up the hill. Just say when. The team prone on a fenced cliff at the south end of the hill, Ultranationalists are seen walking up the hill. Captain Price: Do it. Gaz: Ka-boom. Gaz detonates phase line Alpha. Captain Price: Open fire! The team begins to open fire as the Ultranationalists attack the hill. Gaz: Nice shot, mate. (commenting the team's accuracy) Gaz: Goodbye. (killing targets) Captain Price: Squad, hold your ground, they think we're a larger force than we really are. Gaz: Copy. Wave after wave of Ultranationalists, the team holds their ground. Smoke starts to pour in front of the hill. SAS: They're putting up smokescreens. Mac - you see anything? SAS (probably Mac): Not much movement on the road. They might be moving to our west. Mortar fire suddenly lands on the hill. Gaz: They're targeting our position with mortars. It's time to fall back. Captain Price: Right. Soap, get to the minigun and cover our western flank. Go. SAS: Two falling back. Gaz: Three on the move. The team falls back up the hill. Soap heads for the minigun in the downed helicopter. Gaz: Three here. Two's in the far eastern building. We've got the eastern road locked down. Soap mans the minigun and covers the west flank. Captain Price: Soap, keep the minigun spooled up. Fire in bursts. Soap holds back a wave of Ultranationalists with the minigun. SAS: We've got a problem here... heads up! Gaz: Bloody hell, that's a lot of helis innit? Soap shoots down the helicopters with the minigun. Captain Price: Soap, fall back to the tavern and man the detonators. Captain Price: The rest of use will keep them busy from the next defensive line. Everyone move. Gaz: Soap! We're falling back to the next phase line. Let's go! Let's go! You're gonna get left behind! Gaz: Soap! Use the detonators! There's four of them in the tavern! Move! Soap heads into the tavern and detonates phase line Bravo. SAS (Mac): We have enemy tanks approaching from the north. Bloody hell I'm hit! Arrgh - Captain Price: Mac's in trouble! Soap! Get to the barn at the northern end of the village and stop those tanks. Use the Javelin in the barn! Gaz: Soap! The Javelin's in the barn! Move! Move! The team falls back to the barn at the top of the hill in the north. Soap heads to the barn, grabs the Javelin, and takes out the enemy tanks. A pair of AV-8 Harriers fly overhead. Harrier Pilot: Bravo-Six, this is Falcon One standing by to provide close air support, over. Sea Knight Pilot: Bravo-Six, this is Gryphon Two-Seven. We've just crossed Azerbaijani airspace. E.T.A. is four minutes. Be ready for pickup. Sea Knight Pilot: Bravo-Six, the LZ is too hot! We cannot land at the farm! I repeat, we CANNOT land at the farm! We're picking up SAM sites all over these mountains! Gaz: That's just great! Where the hell are they gonna land now? Sea Knight Pilot: Bravo-Six, we're getting a lot of enemy radar signatures, we'll try to land closer to the bottom of the hill to avoid a lock-on. Gaz: (Oh, he's got me takin' a piss!) Is he takin' the piss? We just busted our arses to get to this LZ and now they want us to go all the wya back down?! Captain Price: Forget it Gaz! We've got to get to the new LZ at the bottom of the hill! Now! Soap! Take point! Go! The team begins to push towards the bottom of the hill. Sea Knight Pilot: Bravo-Six, be advised, we're gonna come in low from the south across the river. Recommend you haul ass to LZ Foxtrot at the base of the hill. Out. Captain Price: Copy, Two-Seven. Everyone - head for the landing zone! It's our last chance! Move! Soap calls targets for air support, clearing a path to the new LZ. Harrier Pilot: Roger, standby for airstrike. Harrier Pilot: Target confirmed. Standby for airstrike. Harrier PIlot: Roger that, we're coming in hot. Sea Knight Pilot: Bravo-Six, be advised we're almost there but we're low on fuel. You guys have three minutes before we have to leave without you, Over. Gaz: We're gonna get left behind! We've got to get to the landing zone! Two minutes left on the clock... Sea Knight Pilot: You got two minutes, over! Captain Price: Copy that, we're on our way! Captain Price: We've got to break through their lines to reach the LZ! Keep pushing downhill! Gaz: Let's go! Let's go! (Come on!) Get down the hill! 90 seconds left... Sea Knight Pilot: Ninety seconds to dustoff. One minute left... Sea Knight Pilot: One minute to bingo fuel. Captain Price: Get to the bottom of the hill! Move move! 30 seconds left... Sea Knight Pilot: Thirty seconds. The team finally reaches the chopper. SSgt. Griggs: Heard you guys need a ride outta here. The team boards the helicopter. SSgt. Griggs: Alright, we're all aboard! Go! The helicopter takes off and evacuates out of Azerbaijan. Sea Knight Pilot: Ok we're outta here. Sea Knight Pilot: Basplate, this is Gryphon Two-Seven. We got 'em and we're coming home. Out. Trivia *This is the only singleplayer level in Modern Warfare where the Harrier Airstrike is available. *During this mission your default M21 has a unique type of camo. *When the mission begins, an Ultranationalist is speaking over some sort of PA system, he says "Surrender at once and your lives will be spared, I'm sure you will make right choice given the circumstances." he then proceeds to say it again only he says "drop your weapons at once" in the beginning. *If you destroy all but one tank at the farm, enemies will continually respawn until the player quits or the final tank is destroyed. *During the cut scene, Captain Price discusses the defensive strategy against the oncoming Ultranationalist forces and asks, "Any questions?" Gaz responds, "Let's do this." This phrase later becomes the catch-phrase for Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2's Ghost of Task Force 141. *In Safehouse, the same crashed helicopter can be found, but does not have the Minigun. * Sometimes, when the player is looking around the Sea Knight helicopter, they might see a dead Marine in digital Desert camo. Players originally thought this was a glitch, but if the player climbs up the rotor and on top of the helicopter they will see a faded USMC logo. * The player can destroy all eight helicopters that appear in the mission. The first five can be shot down with the Minigun, while the other three can be shot down with the RPG-7s lying on the fence in front of the barn. * Airstrikes cannot destroy the Sea Knight helicopter nor kill anyone inside. * The Minigun is exclusive to this particular level. * When the player enters the extraction chopper, if they look out at Griggs, he reloads his M249 SAW, but at least twice as fast as the player can reload a SAW. Also, the player can see the blue ammo box Griggs drops, which they don't see with any other characters. * It is unclear why the Harriers are not affected by the nearby SAMs when they are preventing the landing of the extraction helicopter at the barn. It is possible that they approach too quickly and too close to the mountains for enemy radar to get a fix on them. * In this level Mac is wounded. When he is asked for a status report he is hit, saying, "Bloody hell I'm hit". Captain Price says that Mac is in trouble and tells the player to fall back. It is unknown whether or not he survived, although he probably didn't as he doesn't board the helicopter at the end of the level. * The player can enter the building that Mac is shooting from. They can't, however, enter the room he is in, as the door is boarded up. The player can hear heavy automatic gunfire coming from the room and when the player is outside you can see the barrel of the weapon sticking out of the window firing, however the window is also boarded up so you cannot see him either. * It is unclear what happened to the Russian Loyalist that was seen in Safehouse. He may have left on foot or be picked up on a helicopter (which is unlikely because then Price and the rest could've boarded, unless there wasn't room). * Like in The Bog, an uncontrolled mounted M249 SAW's use icon is that of an MG42. The "noclip" console command must be enabled in order for this to be seen. * If the player reaches the bottom of the hill with time left and the chopper lands, the squad will not get into the helicopter until the player gets in; no matter how long the player waits. They will just stand in front of the gas station and shoot at the enemies on the hill. * In the level Safehouse, a mounted RPD is in the window of the house with a wooden outhouse attached to it. For some reason, it isn't there in Heat, perhaps making the level considerably harder on Veteran difficulty. * If the player stands inside the Sea Knight, but does not go far enough to sit down, when it leaves the LZ you fly with it but die when the Sea Knight goes past the sealine. * When you enter the helicopter, you cannot be killed, even if you call in an airstrike directly at your feet. * The mortar strike at the beginning cannot kill you,even if you just stand there as the squad retreats.As a matter of fact,the mortars don't even go over the fence to hit the squad,just right infront of the fence. *On some versions of the game, the level is called "weathering the storm". *Four tanks cross the river in spite of there being no evidence of bridges. Also, when you board the Sea Knight there are no soldiers across the river attacking you, although it is possible they all crossed over. *When Gaz says, "We just busted our arses to get to get to this LZ, and now we got to go all the way down?" he pronounces the 'Z' in American dialect rather than British dialect (he pronounces it zee rather than zed). *Like in the mission "The Bog" when you use the console cheat "noclip" you can go into the with boarded windows left of your position in the ambush and you will see a M249 SAW mounted on the window but using the logo of the FG42 Machine gun. Oddly, Since the character isn't supposed to go in there an Imaginary Mac is there. And when you use the M249, It will fire 3-round bursts on its own when Ultranationalists come close. *There are some unused quotes for this mission also. Look through the Internal files, and you will find a Sound Folder called Villagedef. Look for a file with something like this "Villagedef_SAS_" and some numbers after. You will hear Mac saying: "I owe you one mate. Thanks for coming back for me." It is possible that when Mac says "Bloody Hell I'm hit aargh!" Price was supposed to say: "Soap! Mac's in trouble! Help him! Go!" and your objective is to get to Mac, carry him towards the barn and you will use the Javelin. Category:Call of Duty 4 Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty 4 Single Player Levels